Yaldabaoth (Persona 5)
Holy Grail= |-|God of Control= Summary Yaldabaoth is the main antagonist and mastermind behind the events of Persona 5. He is the God of Control, the manifestation of mankind's slothful desire for an absolute ruler to receive the burdens of their free will, born from the collective unconscious thoughts of humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Yaldabaoth Origin: Persona 5 Gender: N/A Age: Unknown Classification: God of Control, Holy Grail, Administrator of the Collective Unconscious Powers and Abilities: |-|Holy Grail=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1 and 8, Yaldabaoth cannot die so long as mankind wishes for an escape from the burden of freedom), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Yaldabaoth is a being made entirely from the unconscious thoughts of humanity), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, possibly Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Energy Projection, Resistance Negation (with Almighty Spells, which can bypass Elemental Resistances, Invulnerability, Attack Reflection, Reflecting Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Status Effect Inducement, Healing, Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (altered the perceptions of mankind to dismiss the existence of the Phantom Thieves), Memory Manipulation (caused mankind to forget the existence of the Phantom Thieves and sealed away Lavenza's memories), Sealing, Teleportation, BFR (forcefully relocated the Velvet Room, a separate dimension located between reality and cognition), Power Nullification, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (created the Metaverse and administers the Collective Unconscious), Fusionism (fused the Collective Unconscious with Reality), Telepathy. Invulnerable to Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Death Manipulation |-|God of Control=All previous abilities to a greater extent, Large Size (Type 2), Flight, Summoning, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Reality Warping (controls human cognition, which in turn shapes reality), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4, controls humanity's perception of concepts, which then affects reality due to the nature of Cognition), Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation. Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Yaldabaoth holds full control over both the physical and cognitive universes, which are each a separate aspect of each other. Merged both the metaverse and reality together.) | At least Universe level+ (Could effortlessly defeat the Phantom Thieves who managed to defeat its previous form. Far stronger than before.) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (kept up with the Phantom Thieves, who can react to attacks like Morning Star and Cosmic Flare) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (due to large size) Striking Strength: Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ | At least Universe level+ Stamina: Unknown. Likely limitless Range: 'Several Kilometres with Skills (should be comparable to Persona-users), Universal+ with reality warping 'Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius. Single-handedly orchestrated the events of Persona 5 and should have access to all of humanity's accumulated knowledge. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Holy Grail= *'Will of the People:' Fully recover from all injuries as long as the supply lines are present. *'Arrow of Light:' Heavy Almighty damage to 1 foe. *'Difraction Arrow:' Medium Almighty damage to random foes. Chance to inflict Forget. *'Light Edge: '''Heavy Almighty damage to all foes. *'Eternal Light:' Colossal Almighty damage to all foes after preparing with Gathering Light. |-|God of Control= '''Main Body:' *'Arrow of Light:' Heavy Almighty damage to 1 foe. *'Manifest Gun:' Summon Gun of Execution. Begins with 50% HP on revival. *'Manifest Bell:' Summon Bell of Declaration. Begins with 50% HP on revival. *'Manifest Sword:' Summon Sword of Conviction. Begins with 50% HP on revival. *'Manifest Book:' Summon Book of Commandments. Begins with 50% HP on revival. *'Dekaja:' Negate all buff effects of all foes. *'Dekunda:' Negate all debuff effects of party. *'Rays of Control:' Colossal Almighty damage to all foes after preparing with Divine Apex and charging. Yaldabaoth has also shown the ability to use this attack without charging. Gun of Execution: Reflects Gun and Wind attacks *'Distorted Lust:' Inflict Lust to 1 foe for 1 turn. Lust unit may lose a turn. Cannot be cured by conventional means. *'Distorted Avarice:' Damage and inflict Hunger to one target for one turn. *'Capital Punishment:' Damage to 1 foe. *'Shoot Up:' Triple-target ranged attack. Bell of Declaration: Reflects Fire and Psychic attacks *'Distorted Vanity:' Inflict weakness to all affinities to 1 foe for 1 turn. Cannot be cured by conventional means. *'Distorted Envy:' Inflict Jealousy to 1 foe for 1 turn. Jealous unit attacks ally for assisting another ally. Cannot be cured by conventional means. *'Gospel:' Damage to 1 foe. *'Frail Law:' Defense down for your whole party. *'Tough Law:' Defense up for Yaldabaoth and his summonings. Sword of Conviction: Reflects Physical and Electric attacks *'Distorted Gluttony:' Doubles the cost of using skills. *'Sword of Judgement:' Damage to all foes. *'Wind Cutter:' Damage to 1 foe. Book of Commandments: Reflects Ice and Nuclear attacks. *'Distorted Wrath:' Inflict Wrath to foe for 1 turn. Boost attack power but reduce defense. Cannot be cured by conventional means. *'Distorted Pride:' Enter counter mode for 1 turn. *'Wrath of God:' Damage to 1 foe. *'Divine Punishment:' Counterattack with SP damage if attacked after preparing with Distorted Pride. *'Agidyne:' Heavy Fire damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of Burn. *'Bufudyne:' Heavy Ice damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of Freeze. |-|Other Abilities= *'Sealing:' Yaldabaoth was able to seal away Igor and take over the Velvet Room. He was also able to seal away Lavenza's extra-sensory perception, which prevented Caroline and Justine from being able to see through his disguise when he took Igor's place. The latter application also serving as a form of Power Nullification. *'BFR:' Yaldabaoth has battlefield removal on a dimensional level, being able to relocate the entire Velvet Room, which is a separate dimension located between cognition and reality, and bring it to the Prison of Regression. *'Conceptual Manipulation:' Yaldabaoth holds power over the concepts of the Deadly Sins through manipulating mankind's perceptions of such concepts through the Collective Unconscious. This is lesser realist conceptual manipulation. *'Reality Warping:' As the administrator of the Collective Unconscious, Yaldabaoth has full control over the cognitive universe. Upon encroaching upon reality and fusing the cognitive universe with the physical universe, his control spreads and allows him to directly change the real world as he sees fit. *'Existence Erasure: '''After fusing reality with the cognitive universe, by erasing an object or person's existence within the Collective Unconscious, that object or person's real counterpart would cease to exist in reality as well. '''Key:' Holy Grail | God of Control Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Persona Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Final Bosses Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Perception Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Healers Category:Tier 2 Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Sega Category:Video Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters